Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an array substrate and a display apparatus including the array substrate.
Discussion of the Background
A flat panel display apparatus includes two substrates and image display elements such as liquid crystals, light-emitting devices, and electrophoretic particles arranged between the substrates.
An array substrate, which is one of the two substrates, has a display area and a peripheral area arranged around the display area. In the display area, signal lines, including gate lines and data lines, and pixel electrodes are aligned in a matrix form.
End portions of the signal lines extend toward the peripheral area to be connected to other layers or external driving circuits, and the signal lines may include fan-out portions where spaces between the end portions of the signal lines narrow. When the fan-out portions are cut, a gate voltage and/or a data voltage may not be applied to each pixel in the display area, such that a display apparatus may malfunction.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.